Weirdmaggedon III: The World At End
by Fiona Rose The Writer
Summary: The world was at an end. Weirdmaggedon was it's name. The new realm of Bill Cipher, a dream demon who has gained a physical form. He cannot be stopped. The journals written by Stanford Pines were now burned forever. Without the journals Dipper didn't know what to do. But he didn't want to stop giving up. (A short fanfic predicting Season 2 Episode 20 of Gravity Falls.)
1. Chapter One

It has been a while since Soos, Mabel, Wendy and Dipper first came upon the Mystery Shack after escaping Mabel's fantastical bubble dimension. Dipper was in joy when we found the other uncaught citizens of Gravity Falls. He was especially relieved to find his great uncle Stan. For he was one of the adults he put his trust on most.

"You can't be serious…" Grunkle Stan grumbled. "The journals are…gone?"

Dipper looked up at him in nervously. "Yes. He just put them a flame. Poof!"

"Well," Stan started. "We can't just sit here on our lazy rears forever. Let's get a plan worked out!"

Everyone shuffled around in a hustle. They were all eager to get that no good triangle of a devil destroyed, even if it seemed impossible.

Pacifica had an entire map of Gravity Falls and was drawing out the spots that were most likely to be safe and clear.

Grenda and Candy were loading themselves and everyone else with gear and equipment.

Everyone had a job and they took their serious part at it. Even Mabel was not in the mood for fun and games.

"Dipper?"

"Yes, Grunkle Stan?"

"Where's my brother, Ford at?"

Dipper swallowed hard. "H-he….he was captured by Bill…I-I didn't know what to do…." His lips quivered.

Dipper could see the rage in Stan's eyes but the rest of him seemed pretty calm. Stan knew how to hide his anger.

"It's ok, kid. We'll get him back."


	2. Chapter Two

Meanwhile outside the mystery shack, at Bill's palace the triangle held the author in his grasp. Ford, who was encased in solid gold. He sat there on his throne, processing thoughts went through him whether he should bring back Ford to figure out the cause of the force field around Gravity Falls.

"It wouldn't hurt to bring back Sixer for a while." Bill decided. "Let's see what you have to say about this." The demon transformed the human gold statue to its normal living state. Ford revived in a gasp of air. He gazed at his surroundings and grimaced at the sight of Bill.

"Wakey wakey, Stanford!" Bill gleamed. Ford, who was not pleased with his situation replied furiously. "What do you want, Bill?! I know you want something from me!" Ford knew bill wouldn't set him free from his gold prison unless it was to ask of something.

"Oh Stanford, I just want to ask you…" Bill frowned as he turned into a shade of red. "Why is there a force field AROUND GRAVITY FALLS!?"

Ford flinched at Bill's raging. "WELL, STANFORD?! ANSWER ME! I KNOW YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO DO WITH THIS!" Ford did have something to do with this but he was not going to spill it out so that the while world would be at risk.

"TELL ME, FORD! Unless you prefer to be DEAD!?" Bill hollered.

"I would prefer to dead than to give you information on destroying out world!"

Bill was smart. He knew what would crawl into the skin of the author. He knew how to get him to say what he wanted him to say. He knew his weak spot.

"Or would you prefer your FAMILY DEAD!?" Bill boomed. Ford widened his eyes at the comment. He had to choose his family or the whole world.

"Fine you win…" Ford sighed. It was hopeless…

Bill laughed. He finally found his weak spot. "Now tell me, Sixer…how do I get rid of this…force field."


	3. Chapter Three

"Pacifica, let me see the map for a sec." The blonde handed over the map of Gravity Falls. Dipper gazed at it for a while. "Is there any part of Gravity Falls that Bill has not completely taken over yet?"

"Not that I can see. " Mabel replied.

"Urgh. I wish I had the journals!" Dipper grumbled.

"Oh, yeah," Grunkle Stan approached the two. "I just now remembered that I copied the journals's pages long ago. Geez. I always forget things."

"Grunkle Stan, you had those pages the whole time?!" Dipper bursted in anger but also relief.

"Yeah, kid. I used them for the portal. I apologize if I hadn't told you. I didn't even think you needed them anymore."

"Well of course I need them! Can't you see there's an apocalypse out there?!"

"Hey! At least we have them. There in the basement on top of the copier. Your welcome, kid" Grunkle Stan huffed as he walked off to help out with the plan.

"Dipper, you should probably be more thankful we have copies of journal. Don't be so harsh." Mabel commented.

"Harsh? Harsh!? I'm not being harsh. That grump can deal with it! I'm being persistent with what needs to be done here, before something even crazier happens to this darn town!"

Silence commenced as everyone turned their heads to Dipper's direction. Wendy cringed at dipper's behavior. Stan crossed his arms. Mabel gave a worried look. Soos put his put his hands to his mouth in shock.

"Umm. I'll be downstairs…" Dipper murmured.

Everyone tuned their attention back to their plan. Grunkle Stan's heart sank. He didn't like seeing Dipper like this.

Wendy's face lit up. "Hey guys. I have an idea! This plan is gonna rock this town and that dumb triangle to go with it!"

Everyone perked up. "So what's the plan?" Blubs asked. "Yeah! What's the plan?" Deputy Durland smiled.

"We go sneak out to fetch more towns folk and rise up against that tyrant! And since we have the whole place inhabited with magical creatures and who hackies, also including the journal pages then he has no chance against us! Who's with me?!" Wendy enlightens.

The crew cheers!

"We could also steal some equipment since there are no rules in an apocalypse!" Wendy includes. She looks at Stan hoping for a smile but gets the opposite. Her smile fades. "Stan?"


	4. Chapter Four

"Bill Cipher, we have Gideon." A creature called Eight Ball reported. Bill sat atop his throne with Ford in a bubble by his side.

"Bring that traitor in." Bill responded calmly. The creatures Keyhole and Teeth brought in the short white haired Gideon, both arms held to his side.

"Ya'll let go of me!" Gideon huffed as he tried to struggle out. He gazed upon the yellow demon and panicked.

"Well well well. If it isn't the back stabber, Lil' Ol' Gideon Gleeful! How nice of you to join us!"

"What do ya want with me? I'll give ya anything!" Gideon pleaded.

"Oh ho! Gideon don't worry. I forgive you!" Bill joyed.

The big haired boy peered up in relief and confusion. "R-really?"

"NO!" Bill boomed, turning Gideon to stone. He lifted him up and placed him with the other human statues stacked up making the throne.

"There. Got that out of the way now to take care of business. Right, Ford?" Bill looks at Ford who is saddened by what he has to do. Bill releases him from the bubble. Bill also knows Ford cannot attempt to escape.

"…Yes, Bill." Ford sighs.

"Alright, Fordsy! What's the first step of getting rid of this here force field?" Bill questioned as he made a notebook and quill appear.

"W-well, you see...umm…you fetch journal number two and it has an inscription on the back so-"

"Wait! WHAT!?" Bill hollered. Ford backed away, baffled.

"You mean I HAVE to possess the journals?!"

"Um...well, yes- "

"Do you remember the inscription?" Bill questioned hopefully.

"Actually, it's a more of language. You have to decode-"

"ARRRGGGGGHHHH!" Bill once again turned into his angry shade of red, as he threw Ford across the room, as the six-fingered man grunts in pain.

Ford collects himself up and tries to recover his balance.

"I should have never burned those journals…" Bill murmured loudly to himself.

"Burned what?" Ford asked concerned.

"I burned all three of those journals so Dipper won't get any ideas!"

"So…you're afraid Dipper might stop you?" Ford said with a snarky smirk.

"..No. I-It's just I don't need him getting in my way! Enough smart stuff, Sixer! If you don't tell me a way to get rid of this force field soon…then expect pain and suffering to the ones you love and care about!"

Then a thought hit Ford's mind. He had just remembered that Stan told him of copies of the journals being made.

"Bill…" Ford took a deep breath. He didn't want to see his family in pain so he had to do it. Bill turned his attention back to Ford. "Stan, my brother…made copies of those journals…"

"All three?" Bill raised his single brow.

"All three…" Ford hated what he had to do.

"Ah. I see…" Bill stated. His plan was finally going to a success!

"You stay right here, Sixer! I got the last piece to the puzzle to find!" Bill laughs as he puts Ford back in his bubble prison.

"You'd better not hurt those kids! You hear me?!" Ford raged.

"Oh, don't worry, Poindexter! I keep my promises!" Bill exclaimed as he disappeared in a flash.


	5. Chapter Five

Wendy walked up to Stan along with Soos, who also noticed Stan's unhappiness. "Are you alright Mr. Pines?" Soos asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" Stan grumbled.

"Look. If it's about what Dipper said. It'll be ok." Wendy comforted the old man.

"I guess you're right. He'll get over it." Stan smiled a bit. "But we shouldn't be staling! We got an army to create!"

"That's right!" Wendy cheered. "Yeah!" Soos smiled. Everyone else cheered as well. They were going to set things right.

"Now let's go!" Stan put his fist up and ran out the door. The crew followed as they carried supplies and equipment.

Meanwhile in the basement, Dipper pulled out a shoulder bag and carefully stuffed the pages of the journals in his bag.

"Maybe I was being a bit harsh." Dipper sighs as he walks up the stairs. "Whelp. Better not waste any time." Dipper sees the once filled room now empty. "W-where is everybody?" He panicked a bit. "Oh no! This is bad!"

A rustle stirred behind the counter. "Huh?" Dipper hesitantly looks over the counter and suddenly finds himself being jumped on and pinned to the ground.

"Hello, sport! I wouldn't leave you here!" Mabel gleamed. She still hasn't lost her spirit.

"Mabel? Ok. Where are the others?"

"They're going to go fetch an army! Come on! Hurry up!" Mabel rushed Dipper out the door.

"An army?"

"I'll tell you on the way there!" Mabel replied.


	6. Chapter Six

Mabel and Dipper finally caught up with Grunkle Stan and the others. They were next to the diner.

"Hey guys. There you are!" Wendy beamed.

"Uh. Isn't that the Toby Determines guy?" Soos asked as he points to the punk dressed man walking wondrously through the streets.

"Oh yeah, didn't we accidently ditch him last time?" Wendy grinned.

"Yep, that's the guy." Dipper said as he rolled his eyes.

"Psst! Toby." Wendy hissed. He didn't notice till Wendy called him 'Bodacious T'.

Dipper still felt bad about what he said at the shack. It was a bad time to keep that guilt inside him.

"Grunkle Stan?" Dipper asked cautiously.

"Yes, Dipper?" Stan responded.

"I…I'm sorry for what happened. How I acted wasn't right." Dipper lowered his head. He felt a hand on his shoulder and raised his head back up.

"Hey. Its ok, kid. We all get angry." Stan gave his nephew a warm smile. So did Dipper.

"Um, guys? Should we worry?" Wendy stuttered. They all glanced upon the overlord himself, Bill Cipher.

"Well, isn't this a nice hangout!" Bill gleamed.

"Bill." Dipper gritted his teeth. "What do you want?!"

"Oh, Pine Tree. You're always a laugh! I came here to claim something of mine!" Bill explained.

"What could you possibly want?! You've already won!" Dipper stated.

"Not so fast! There's a force field surrounding Gravity Falls making my world domination VERY COMPLEX!" Bill grew furious.

"Haha. More like nacho chip in a snow globe." Mabel teased.

"Mabel, now's not the time." Dipper glared.

"Now I just need you to give me those pages to the journals and no one gets hurt!" Bill rose his voice.

"No way! I'm not-" Dipper paused. "Wait. What? How did you know?"

"Well, I had a little six-fingered friend help me with that!" Bill mocked.

Stan tightened his fists. "You give my brother back, you fiend!"

"Woah there, Stannie! I will only do so if you give me those pages!" Bill narrowed his eye.

Wendy pulled out her spear that she took from the shack and flung it at Bill. "Take this, you monster!" The shot was to be missed as Bill moved aside. The demon levitated the red head and started choking her causing her to gasp for air. "Oh ho! Feisty one here!"

Dipper grew furious. He climbed atop to the roof of the abandoned diner. "Hey Bill!" Dipper held up a couple of pages from his bag. "Over here! I have the journal pages!"

Bill let go of Wendy and turned to Dipper's direction. "Finally decide to abide by my orders, kid!"

"Dipper, what are doing?!" Stan panicked. "No!" He gritted his teeth.

Stan peered around looking for a way to distract the beast. He gazes upon a ladder on a tall building. "Not losing ya, kid." Stan grumbles furiously as he quickly climbs up the ladder and finally reaches the top of the building.

He picks up a massive rusty piece of metal and tosses it far onto bill, just before the demon was about retrieve his running nephew.

" Bullseye!" Stan watched the angry demon fling off the piece of junk. Dipper escaped quickly into the nearby woods. The enraged Bill shoots a blast of flames at the building Stan stood upon. Stan gasped as the building starts to crumple and burn. Half of the building already disintegrates. Stan hastily moves to the still-standing corner of the building.

"I don't have time for this!" Bill starts to build up a ball of flame. "I'LL FINISH YOU!" The flame ball came hurdling towards Stan hitting him in the chest. A cry of agony is only heard before he plummets along with the rest of the building.

Soos and Wendy watch in shock as they gaze upon the ashes and rubble. Mabel starts to burst into tears. "Stan!" She bawled. Wendy runs to the area while Soos tries to comfort Mabel. "Soos! If you can find a phone and call 911! If you that doesn't work, get an AID kit! Hurry!" Wendy called out before stepping onto the rubble.

Soos nodded and hurried back to the Mystery Shack. Wendy caressed through the pile of concrete and brick, hoping to find Stan.


	7. Chapter Seven

Dipper kept on running as fast as his legs could carry him. He hid behind a tree waiting for Bill and hoping he has led him away from his friends and family.

"Oh no. Where is he?" Dipper panicked.

"Nice try on blending in with your surroundings, Pine Tree!" Dipper turned his head to find Bill hovering high. "Now give me the pages or I'll kill another Pines!"

The brunette's eyes widened. His heart picked up a faster pace. "W-w-what?!"

"FINE! IF YOU REFUSE TO HAND THEM OVER THEN I GUESS I'LL HAVE TO GET THEM MYSELF!"

Bill levitated Dipper off the ground and took his bag. He pulled out a folder of papers.

"FINALLY! I can take over THE WORLD!" Bill cackled like a maniac as he rose up to the scarlet sky.

"Now for the inscription!" Bill flipped through the papers. He finally found the page that read _Force Field_. He gazed at the code and read it aloud. When done reading he waited patiently.

"Now that dumb force field will DISINTEGRATE!" Bill boomed.

"You're wrong, Bill!" Dipper yelled up at the triangle.

"What!?" Bill shouted as his attention was brought to his arm which appeared to be melting.

" _You're_ disintegrating!" Dipper hollered. "That inscription you've read was fake! The real one is right here!" Dipper held up a paper.

"WHAT!?" NO! NO!" He continued to melt away. "NOOOOOOO!" Bill screamed until he was totally gone. Not only that but Weirdmaggedon was also fading away. The creatures gone. The wacky horror gone.

And all the townsfolk who were encased in stone were free and appeared back on the ground. Including Ford, who was eager to make sure there was no damage.

Dipper was so relieved and happy that the living nightmare was over. But a fear still struck him. Was Bill telling the truth? Did he really kill one of his family members? Without hesitation, Dipper hurried back to where the diner was and his heart sank as he saw the some people carry a certain great uncle into the ambulance. "No. He's not dead. He's not dead! He can't be dead." Dipper cried as he pushed some people out of the way. His stomach felt sick with depression.

"No!" Dipper bursted into tears. He found Stan's hat lay there on the ground and picked it up, holding it tightly.

A nurse calmed the boy. "I'm sorry, sweetie…but there is nothing we can do." She said as she shut the ambulance doors and they drove off.

"No…" Dipper sniffed.

"Dipper," A voice from behind said. The brunette turned his head to find Ford. "Grunkle Ford!" Dipper wailed as he hugged him. Ford held the boy tightly for the man cried as well. "I'm so sorry, Dipper…" Ford quivered. "I'm so sorry."


	8. Chapter Eight

A couple days later, a ceremony at the cemetery was held. The place was crowded. A lot of people arrived at the funeral. Dipper stood by his family and friends who were all dressed in black. Ford looked really pale and Mabel had been crying for the whole past couple days including now. Even Melody, Soos's girlfriend came. She was comforting the crying Soos.

As soon as the funeral was over, Dipper sat on the bench without saying a word. _What a terrible birthday_. Dipper thought. He was sure Mabel thought the same. Pacifica walked by and gave Dipper an envelope. He opened the envelope and found at least a thousand dollars. "For your troubles. I don't need it. I have plenty." Pacifica stated. "T-thanks…" Dipper replied. Pacifica hugged him and then caught up with her parents. Dipper looked up to find Gideon hugging Mabel.

"I'm sorry for what happened…" Gideon commented softy. Mabel just nodded, tears still streaming down her face. Dipper was glad to know Gideon and Mabel were friends now. But now Dipper and Mable had to face another hurtful path. Going home.

It was the last day of staying at Gravity Falls and Dipper and his sister were saddened to leave but also were ready to see their parents again.

Dipper and Mabel got up out of bed and after getting dressed they packed up their things. Dipper sighed as he took Stan's hat off the dresser and placed it in his suitcase. Mabel held her scrapbook tight before putting it in her backpack.

After breakfast, Ford heaved the twin's bags and set them at the door. The two twins approached Ford. "Goodbye, Ford." Dipper said quietly. "Bye, Grunkle Ford." Mabel sniffed.

"Hey, kids. Goodbyes aren't always forever. I'll see you next summer." The twins nodded. "And remember…Stan will always be right here." Ford put his hand to his heart. Mabel and Dipper smiled slightly and gave their Grunkle Ford a big hug.

"Now you got a bus to catch. Soos and Wendy will take you to the bus station." Ford explained. The twins took their bags and walked out the door to find Soos and Wendy standing by a van. Dipper looked back and waved. Ford waved back.

They made it to the bus station. The twins hugged Soos and Wendy. "Bye Soos." Dipper gave Soos a small fist bump. "Bye, Wendy. I'll miss you." Dipper sighed. "I'll miss you too, Dips." Wendy gave Dipper a little noogie. "Goodbye, Soos and Wendy." Mabel teared up a bit. "Hey. We'll see ya next summer." Wendy replied. "Yeah. You're amazing kids." Soos smiled warmly. The twins waved before getting on the bus. They were heading home. It was a terribly rough summer for the both of them.

Ford stayed at the Mystery Shack. It remained the Mystery Shack but Ford only lowered the prices. He kept the Mystery Shack the way it was so Soos and Wendy could have a job and he wanted to keep his remembered brother's business alive. He still studied and had a winter job as a scientist. Though all of his research was kept in the printed papers of the journals, he burned them.

Ford was looking forward to next summer and so were Mabel and Dipper. They will always keep Stan in their hearts.


End file.
